Hunting clubs and resorts have become a popular diversion for many Americans. These clubs and resorts provide a gathering spot for hunters to allow them to hunt for specific game. Game birds are a popular choice for hunting at these clubs and resorts. Due to the number of hunts that occur each year, a wild population of game birds such as quail, pheasant, chukar, partridge, grouse, ducks, etc., that would normally reside on the clubs or resorts grounds cannot support these hunts and still survive and/or thrive. For this reason, pen-raised birds are often let loose on the day of the hunt at specific locations to ensure a successful hunt for the clubs' or resorts' paying members. In practice, the hunters that are going out each day select a specific number of these pen-raised birds and pay a specified price for each bird to be placed out in the field in which they will hunt.
During wet weather, problems arise with hunts of pen-raised birds. The pen-raised birds often become waterlogged in rainy weather. On wet days, the birds may be prevented from flying due to the moisture matting their feathers down on their wings as well as the excess weight added by the absorption of the water into the feathers. Rainy day hunts may often have to be cancelled due to the fact that these birds cannot fly. It is estimated that a single hunting club or hunting resort may lose over $100,000 a year because of missed hunts due to rainy and damp weather.